fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
A Terror Sight: Meeting The Hunter
In the deep forest, Tsuyo and Kogū are walking down a trail. Tsuyo let out a sigh as he continued to try, and fail, to ignore Kogū's random questions. "Tsuyo-sama, where exactly are we headed?" Kigū asked, bubbly. Tsuyo nearly leaped in joy but composed himself. Still though, a question that he could actually answer. "Well, Kogū" Tsuyo began. "We are simply heading towards the next town over. We need to restock on supplies." Kogū was about to respond before she suddenly stopped walking and looked left, making Tsuyo question her sanity for a moment. "Tsuyo-sama?" "Yes, Kogū? What is it?" "I smell something that way," she pointed towards her left. "It smell like something large was burnt." Kogū explained in a rather confused tone. Tsuyo closed his eyes in thought. Kogū's sense of smell was rather impressive and a had helped on numerous occasion. It could be a remote village of sorts and they could restock on their supplies. He stayed silent, thinking it over before saying, "Alright, let's go check out the situation over there." Kogū clapped, excited and they walked off, following Kogū's nose. Eventually, they came to a rather open area. The ground was littered with various soldiers of sorts, all not moving. The ground also had noticeable burn in the area, most likely causing the smell that Kogū picked up. "T-T-Tsuyo-sama, are these men..?" Kogū asled, her voice startled. Tsuyo said nothing, walking across the are-no, the battlefield. He walked around, looking for what caused this and potential survivors. He came to a rather untouched spot, the ground not scarred or burned in anyway. '''Is it possible that one person did all this? No, that is preposterous. No one can cause such destruction on their own.' '' Tsuyo thought to himself. He was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard Kogū yelling, calling him over. He quickly got up and dashed to her location. He arrived to see her pointing toward a bush. He looked down and was briefly shock. In the bush was a rather young looking man with black hair and tribal looking clothes. His clothes however were torn in various spots, his body was covered in numerous cuts and bruises. Tsuyo kneeled down, inspecting the body. '''He seems to be alive but without proper medical care, he'll die within hours.' '' Tsuyo thought as he located all the damage done to the young man. He sighed, reached into his pouch and pulled out various bandages, creams and other things. He slowly began to dress the wounds, stopping the blood from leaking out. "Kogū," Tsuyo called out, snapping her out of her shock. "We'll take this person with us to the next town. However, we will have to move at fast, as this man could die at the rate he is going." Kogū nodded, her eyes narrowed in complete seriousness, a look that seemed foreign to the happy girl. They stood up, Tsuyo carrying the stranger on his back before setting off at great speed, despite to head toward the next town. All that could be heard by the man was the sound of rushing wind's, door slammings, and murmmer's of people talking as everything seemed to be in silence. After what felt like eon's, the man slowly opened his eyes to inspect his surroundings, he tried to stand up, but felt sharp pains as he was forced back down. He slowly controlled his breathing before looking around, then he heard the door opened as a girl with blue hair come in with dressings and bottles. "Hmm..Oh, your awake!" The girl quickened her pace and sat down in the chair next to his bed. "How are you feeling? Are you still hurting anywhere?" She asked as she slowly handed him one of the bottlues. "I'm fine.. A bit thirsty, but I'm fine" He said looking at the bottle and sniffing the inside before taking a large swig from it, not reacting to it, "Very good medicine, you picked the strong herbs from near this location?" He asked passing it back to her. "Nope! That would be Tsuyo-sama," Kogū replied, grasping the bottle and placing it on the floor. "We discovered you near a scary battlefield and we took you towards the nearest town to get medical attention." "Oh right, the battle... Thank you for helping me, I am in your debt" He said bowing in respect to the girl, which caused him to grince a bit as he could still feel some of the wounds in pain. "Hey, don't move too much! Your wounds aren't fully healed." She cried out. "Agreed, you are only causing yourself more harm" said a voice at the door. They both turned to see Tsuyo, leaning against the doorframe. "Huh, not many can sneak up on me without me noticing, impressive skills" The man said slowly sitting up before lying down to look at them, "You're Tsuyo I pressume" He said looking at him with an intent look, studying him and seeing if there was anything unusual about him. "Yes, I'm guessing Kogū here mentioned me," He replied, glancing over the man. "Since you know my name, you gave me at a disadvantage. Might I have your name?" "Haha, I'm Ray, Ray Martinez... I must admit, you have a strong energy inside of you, not many mages I know have a strong force inside of them" He said looking back as the woman began splashing some of the dressing with a green liquid. "Here, take this. It will help your body." Kogū answered. "Speaking of which, I was wondering what exactly happened? You are obvious incredibly powerful and you are not to be taken lightly. For anything to leave you in this state, it must of been something of immense power," Tsuyo inquired. "Not really, just multiple fighters coming at me at once, which triggered something..." He said hissing in pain as Kogu started to unwrap his dirty bandages and apply the fresh ones with the green liquid. "I kind of struggled with myself and got hit". "I see...," Tsuyo mumbled, in semi-though before speaking up. "In any case, you are most likely still injured, correct?" As he walked to the window. "In a sense, though after a few days, my wound's should heal soon" He said with a groan as she finished and he slowly got out of the bed to stretch his legs. "How did you two find me anyway?". "Kogū over here," He replied, pointing at Kogū who was talking to a bird. "Managed to discover the area you were in by using her sense of smell. She could smell something burning and we headed over there. We soon discovers you and came here." "I see, were any dead?" He asked with what sounded like a guilty tone in his voice. Tsuyo sighed and ran his hand through his hair, responding, "Indeed, there were. I'm not exactly sure on the number but they were scattered along the field." Ray closed his eyes, grinding his teeth as he slammed his fist into the wall, accidentally making a large hole in it, causing his hand to slowly drip blood as Kogu quickly went to his aid and tried to get the blood under control. "I only meant to knock them out.... Damn them...." Tsuyo looked at him, eyes narrowed before they softened a little. "In any case, you at least tried to not kill them." Kogū quickly grabbed Ray's hand and began to change the bandages. "Ugh, they were idiots, trying to kill the nearby village due to their ''psychic ''telling them that a great horror would be unleashed into their village from the other" Ray said as Kogu finished rewrapping his arm, letting Ray stand up as he walked over to the window, looking out at the direction where the battle had taken place not too long ago. "I was only trying to stop them from destroying the village, but it ended up bad".